


Blankets

by ofshipsandswans



Series: Neverland Renaissance prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Neverland Renaissance 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofshipsandswans/pseuds/ofshipsandswans
Summary: After Emma is saved by David from her little escapade in the Neverland’s ocean, Hook brings her lots of blankets to warm her up in her room.





	Blankets

Emma sneezes, sniffles and wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

After  David rescued her from the ocean, she had been ushered into a cabin on the ship, Mary Margaret fussing over her, checking her temperature and jumping in fright every time she coughs.

“I’m _fine_!” Emma snaps after the third time Mary Margaret places the back of her hand over Emma’s forehead. Guilt creeps up in her at the hurt look on Mary Margaret’s face, but she just isn’t used to _this_ , to having parents and people fuss over every little thing. Heck, until a couple of weeks ago, she had lived her whole life without parents. It’s a stretch from twenty-eight years of loneliness to having a family (and then some) overnight. She’s still finding her footing.

Mary Margaret mumbles an apology, dropping her hand into her lap and looking down.

“Hey,” Emma says, reaching over and giving the brunette’s hand a squeeze to get her to look at her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap.”

Mary Margaret shakes her head, “It’s okay. I guess I’m not great at this.”

Emma chuckles, “Yeah, that makes two of us,” she responds wryly.

Mary Margaret smiles, placing a quick kiss on Emma’s forehead. It takes her by surprise and she stiffens but recovers quickly and smiles back. “I’ll let you get some sleep,” she says before leaving the cabin.

Emma buries deeper into the blanket as her teeth chatter, the dive into Neverland’s ocean not one of her more bright ideas. She’s about to put her head down on the pillow when a knock at the door has her jerking up.

“You alright, love?” Hook asks by way of greeting, stepping into the cabin- his cabin Emma realises- holding a bundle of blankets in his arm.

“Yeah. Except for the part where I’m freezing my butt off,” she retorts and he smirks in amusement but it seems rather forced.

“I thought that might be the case,” he holds up the blankets, “which is why I came bearing gifts.” She holds out her arm for the blankets when his within reach. He surprises her by placing the blankets around her shoulders. It’s a tender move, one she didn’t really expect from the swash-buckling, leather-dressed, kohl-wearing pirate.

Then again, he has surprised her a lot more recently.

She’s not entirely sure how she feels about that.

Hook sits next to her on the small bunk. She can feel the heat radiating off him and decides that she would much rather warm up that way before shaking her head at the thought.

Henry. She is here to save her son.

Even to her own mind her reasoning seems hollow because Emma can’t deny that she wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for the man next to her. Said man hasn’t spoken a word for the past few minutes and Emma clears her throat to get his attention.  "What’s up,“ she asks in a light tone, popping the _p_ , nudging his side. She watches his profile, the clenched jaw, his stiffened shoulders; clearly something is bothering him.

"Nothing at all, love.” Hook replies in a clipped tone. The standoffish way he says it has her frowning, unable to get a read on him.

“Okay, what is up with you?” she scoffs, and he stands up in frustration, his control snapping as he runs a hand through his hair before looking back at her with such an intensity in his eyes that it makes her lean back slightly.

“You could have _died_!” he shouts back at her, his voice cracking slightly, that muscle in his jaw ticking as he fights to regain control of himself.

Emma gapes at him for a moment, the situation taking a turn she didn’t expect. She understands his anger, but there is an undercurrent in his words that she doesn’t want to focus on. Instead, she goes on the defence. “And you all would’ve probably killed each other if I didn’t do what I did!” She spits out at him, standing up to face him and squaring her shoulders. Captain he may be, but she won’t be treated like a subordinated crew member.  

Hook steps closer to her, rage radiating off him in waves, looking her squarely in the eye. “Nothing,” he growls, “absolutely _nothing,_ is worth you risking your life so recklessly.”

“We’re all risking ourselves by being here. I couldn’t let the mission be jeopardised so early. I’m here to get Henry back. I won’t let anything stop me. And I’m the saviour. Taking risks is part of it.” She tells him, needing him to understand that for her son, she’s willing to do anything. A dive in the ocean, travelling through portals, battling dragons and breaking curses. Being a hero.

“Aye,” he concedes, stepping back from her and lowering his head. His voice is gentle when he speaks next, something of a plea hidden in his words. “But you are also human, Swan. Don’t forget that.” He gives her a small smile, hurt and longing in his eyes. Emma ponders him for a moment, his wall cracking slightly, allowing her a peek inside to the enigma that is Captain Hook. This man who has lived for centuries, who has defied what it means to be human by playing time and becoming a legend. How long ago did he have to face the consequences of mortality? She knows about Milah, remembers the conversation on the beanstalk, but what if there were others? How much heartbreak did it take for him to become this, how many lapses into darkness? And yet, somewhere buried deep, there’s still a heart that beats red, the blackness never fully consuming it.

Emma nods mutely, words failing her. The look in his eyes turns to gratitude, and she’s not quite sure if she’s made him a promise, but he reaches closer, tugging the ends of the blankets tighter around her. He mutters something under his breath, something that sounds suspiciously like _thank you_ , before he pulls away, coat tails swishing and boots thudding heavily on the wooden floor as he leaves the cabin.

She sinks down onto the mattress, her thoughts a mess as she tries to get a handle on the situation. Emma sighs, looking over at the pile of blankets next to her. There’s always been attraction between them, there’s no denying that. But this, these little gestures, the tone in his voice and the look in his eyes. There’s always been attraction between them.

Now she’s wondering, and this thought catches her completely unawares, if there’s something more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
